


Whatsapp your Jitters away

by the_lazy_resi



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Marriage, Wedding-jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lazy_resi/pseuds/the_lazy_resi
Summary: Sequel to "Whatsapp Whats-who". Being nervous before your own wedding is pretty normal. When Jane got the wedding-jitters she tries to find solace from her brother Frankie, or?





	Whatsapp your Jitters away

Prologue...

Wedding jitters got the best of her, Jane Rizzoli was a mess. Jane's swagger became a wobble as her mind played tricks on her by playing the same old movie round and around her brain with different and dooming scenario's of the new chapter in her life as a married woman.

Waiting for her best man and little brother Frankie Rizzoli to arrive which would be the last minutes of her life as a free woman made her involuntary shiver. The what-ifs and everything that was doom and hell didn't stop playing before her inner eyes, so she simply had to Whatsapp Frankie.

Maybe he would laugh about it, maybe not, he did maintain his brotherly duty as being a pain in the ass sometimes with great enthusiasm and pleasure so she had to be subtle about the turmoil in her head. Just to do something, whatever it was, would occupy her mind enough to not going insane from those damn wedding-jitters.

**So she thought...**

....

J: Hee Frankie, are you on your way?

A few seconds passed...

F: Yep!

F: on my way. Nervous?

Jane scratched her pants at a naughty place, at least while in public. 'This fuckin' lacy underwear' Jane thought crankily.

Angela Rizzoli had insisted that Jane wore a lacy panty and a lacy bra (Colors matching, Janeyyyy! because at your wedding day and night (wink-wink) you do not wear boxer-shorts!)

J: a bit

Jane bit on her thumbnail. 'The FUCK I'm nervous, asshole!'

F: Well, I would be...

'Is he trying to let me spill the beans of my current state to glow in it' She shook her head. 'Nah, I do not walk into this trap, little brother!'

J: I bet you would pee your pants lol

Almost immediately came a witty reply from Frankie Rizzoli.

F: So YOU are peeing your pants, Janeyyyy ;)

J: no

F: No? dmml

J: dmml?

F: don't make me laugh.

J: Funny!

F: Yeah, I know...

F: But no shit sis what you feel is absolutely normal, in about 30 minutes you are gonna marry the hottest Doctor on this planet... :)))

J: You are so funny and indeed... hot Doctor and m.i.n.e...

J: Fuck, I could use some Dutch courage.

F: Open the door.

F: p.s your wish is my command!

Jane opened the door of the room where she currently was waiting for her big performance.

"I've got a really good whiskey, I thought it would be necessary to down some of those wedding-jitters." He saw how excited Jane was, his eyes shimmered with mischief as he told her, "Damn, Jane you look ravishing" He laughed at Jane's growling, "Darn nice indeed, Janey!"

"Thanks, little bro! But enough of this brother shit, let's drink 'till we..." she grabbed the whiskey from his hand, "WOW! Laphroaig!"

Frankie put two glasses on a little white table, "For my big sister only the best! Come on pour us a big one, sis," He winked at her, a big smile graced his face, "I can see you need it!"

"You bet, Frankie!"

"Correction!" he laughed, "I can even smell your fear!"

"You wish!" came Jane's quick reply.

..

Four big shots, some friendly bantering and a few minutes into her last minutes as Jane Rizzoli someone knocked on the door and a muffled voice said, "It's time, Janey!"

"Five more minutes, Ma!" Jane called out to her ma and nervously giggled.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, you come out this instant or I will drag you down the aisle by your ears!"

"Just joking ma, must be my nerves." Jane opened the door as Angela ushered both of her children out of the room, one had to do his duty as best man and one to become a married woman.

..

Jane walked her last steps to the justices of the peace, Frankie standing by her side.

After a few seconds the door of the wedding office opened and there she was, in a dress fit for a princess, creamy white with golden pearls, a veil covering her face just enough so Jane could faintly see her lovely face: Maura, her Maura...

As Jane stood there with her fiancee at her side, locking eyes and not aware anymore of all the people around her, Maura whispered softly into her ear " Wedding-shitters?"

Jane laughed and her hands reached and grabbed Maura's hands. "Wedding jitters, my love!"

And as they made their vows and the justice of peace sealed the deal, Maura and Jane became Mrs. and Mrs. Isles-Rizzoli and the biggest journey of their life begun.

And the wedding-jitters? Well, three years later they jumped with their crazy feet and in full force on Frankie, and it was Jane Isles-Rizzoli's day of sweet revenge and a few glasses of the finest whiskey!

 

#.#.#.#

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked. This is story is NOT sponsored by a certain whiskey..not that I didn't try... ;)


End file.
